


Dear Anonymous

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Severus receives an anonymously signed love letter. He does not believe it to be genuine.





	Dear Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/gifts).



> This is the first HP fandom fic I have written in a long while. 
> 
> I have missed these two. Especially our beloved Potions Master. 
> 
> For my dearest friend and confidante, allthingsmagical. A thank you of sorts for all your kindness, love and support. I hope you enjoy this little treat ❤

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I can only assume you have one of three motives for writing a love letter to me. First; you are mocking me, second; you were paid to do so or third; you truly believe yourself in love with me._

_If it is the first, I can assure you that any mocking, or humiliation you have planned will be wasted. I have no intention of engaging with this any further. I will not fall for your flowery prose. You will not succeed._

_If it is the second, you are wasting your time and your ink, and whoever commissioned that letter was wasting their money._

_Finally, if it is indeed the third… you are not in love with me. Reread your words, they may be pretty but they are cliched and contrived. I have read a thousand similar verses. Your words have no other meaning._

_I can only hope I will not hear from you again, though I have the feeling this will not be the case._

_~Severus Snape.  
_

~

Severus,

I am not mocking you. I am not being paid. I am in love with you. The words I used were there to inspire romance and thrill you with a sense of anticipation.  
Perhaps I did not use the correct ones. Enlighten me as to the type of prose you would most prefer to be romanced by.

Sincerely yours,  
Anonymous

~

_Dear Anonymous,_

_If you truly loved me I would not need to tell you which words to use._

_Words do not romance me. They have only ever been used to manipulate. I am well versed in the emptiness of words. Actions tell the true heart of a man, not how well he speaks._

_After all, a fool can use words with the same amount of power as a genius. Words do not equate to truth. Truthful words and words of lies sound identical. A student can lie as much as his professor. A woman can lie to save her child. A man can lie to condemn her._

_If you are truthful, and I suspect you are not, your actions would show me, rather than your empty promises telling me._

_You are not being truthful. Either to yourself or me. You do not love me._

_~Severus Snape  
_

~

Dear Severus,

You cannot possibly know how I feel. I am showing you, through my words, that I love you. What makes you distrust me so?

Sincerely yours,  
Anonymous

~

_Dear Anonymous,_

_You need to ask? You would not hide. You would sign your letters with your name. You would not disguise your handwriting with spells. People in love tend to be proud of it, unless there is something to hide. This is why I distrust you so._

_~Severus Snape  
_

~

Dear Severus,

I am proud of my love for you. I fear that you will be ashamed or embarrassed by me.

You speak as if you know about hiding love. Do you understand where I am coming from?

Sincerely yours,  
Anonymous

~

_Dear Anonymous,_

_I hid my love for a woman for decades. However; it was not a romantic love. She was my first friend, my only friend until my head was turned by pretty, empty promises and power. I loved her like a sister, like a saviour, and I held onto to that love for all my life even beyond her death._

_I was ashamed with how I treated her. I was embarrassed by not keeping hold of her friendship and her love. I hid the fact that I loved her to keep her safe. It did not work. She died regardless. It is something I bitterly regret every day I am alive._

_~Severus Snape_

~

Dear Severus,

I know you speak of Lily Evans. I did not know that your love for her was platonic. I wish to know what a romantic love from you would feel like.

For me, love is a lot like magic. It makes me warm, strong, happy and yet it can become cruel and painful and make me weak without the proper respect it deserves. My love for you begins and ends with the high amount of respect that I have for you. It builds the more I learn of you, the more you share, the more I get to know you.

Sincerely yours,  
Anonymous

~

_Dear Anonymous,_

_The more you get to know me the more imbalanced this becomes. You learn more, I learn next to nothing about you in turn. This is dangerously close to becoming an unhealthy type of unrequited love. What reason do I have to respond to you? There is nothing in this correspondence for me._

_You wish to know how I love? I love intensely, fiercely and fully. I love selectively, silently, and actively. I will overwhelm my lover, surround them and scare myself with how much I wish to protect them. I will bare my soul in the dark, I will whisper my secrets in their ear, I will hold them tight with gentle hands, I will cover them with my body and sink into them. I will let them talk, I will accept them into me, I will be there as they smile and kiss and cry. I will love them with every fibre of my being. I will love them so much that sometimes I cannot breath because of it._

_~Severus_

~

Severus,

I don’t know if you wish to scare me off or draw me in deeper with that explanation. You love like a storm. Wild, dangerous, and free.

You wonder what reason you have to respond? I don’t want to come across as cruel but I know you respect honesty. You have no voice to speak, not yet, as you heal from Nagini’s bite. You have no company in that prison cell while the Ministry of Magic puts every barrier in place to keep you in Azkaban to serve some time. It is unlikely that you will return after your trial.

You already know me. I merely wish for you to see me in a different light than you have previously.

I said this before and I shall say it again. I love like magic. I feel like I have lived my life in a storm. They welcome me. I’m not afraid of them. I relish the wind and the rain. I fly in storms. 

Sincerely yours,  
Anonymous

~

_Anonymous,_

_What gives you the audacity to say it is unlikely that I will remain in Azkaban?_

_~Severus_

~

Severus,

There is a large amount of press coverage surrounding you and your situation. Some powerful voices are offering their support for your freedom.

Minerva McGonagall is saying how you helped Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix. 

Harry Potter is telling anyone and everyone about your role as a double agent and what you sacrified. 

Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley are defending your actions as Headmaster and how you protected many students from the Carrows. 

Lucius Malfoy, disgraced as he is, has offered his voice for your freedom. He can confirm Minerva's story from the side of Voldemort. What you told him and what the Order knew... they can match up that Voldemort had less information.

I don't know if they have told you anything but it looks like your trial will be coming soon. 

I will be there. I promise you that. 

Sincerely yours,  
Anonymous

~

Severus,

I know you are in the Ministry holding cell, much more comfortable than Azkaban I'm sure. I am confident it will be your last night. 

You will walk away tomorrow a free man. If you want, I will take you away to somewhere safe. If you still do not believe that I love you, reread my first letter.

I will be waiting. For you.

Yours,  
Harry

~

_Harry, my darling Harry,_

_I have so much I wish to say to you. So much to thank you for. You have filled my life with such joy. Joy that I did not think I would have, or even deserved._

_You make me incandesently happy._

_I can only hope to give you a fraction of the happiness, love and safety that you have given me these past few years._

_Tomorrow you and I will become husbands. I vow to you that I will be the kind of man you deserve, the type of husband you deserve._

_I never considered myself to be a good man. You make me wish to be a better one. That is the power and magic of your love._

_Thank you for loving me, Harry. I hope you will know how much I adore you. I am full of anticipation for our life together._

_Your,  
Severus_

~

Severus,

I know. You have shown me, so much through all your actions and words. The way you kiss me, hold me, look at me... I know how you feel. You tell me in words and in more than words every day.

 

It has been a few hours and I already enjoy calling you my husband. You make me so happy. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. 

All my love,  
Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1009591.html)
> 
> [Read on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/post/166868146591/dear-anonymous)


End file.
